


Valentine's Day with Vincent Vega Would Include

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Vince's Princess ♥ [4]
Category: Pulp Fiction (1994)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, Morning Sex, Pancakes, Pet Names, Road Head, Smoking, Smut, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:31:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega





	Valentine's Day with Vincent Vega Would Include

  * _“good mornin’, honeypie"_
  * slow, warm, lazy morning sex, you being on top, him whispering how beautiful you are
  * lying in his arms afterwards and smoking, enjoying each other’s warmth
  * pancakes for breakfast!!!!
  * him spoiling you rotten, like always, but he’s gone out of his way to buy you lots of special things you (for once)  _haven’t_  chosen - a special necklace, a promise ring and pearl earrings, just to name a few
  * …(and lingerie, of course) _\- “you’re gonna look so fuckin’ gorgeous in this, princess”_
  * dinner at your favourite place (jack rabbit slim’s, obviously)
  * him trying to haggle the waiter about $5 shakes and you giggling at him -  _“c’mon, at least put some vodka in it, it’s Valentine’s Day!”_
  * _“you want dessert, baby?”_
  * him taking you out in his 60s chevy malibu for a late night drive, listening to oldies on the radio and smoking together
  * ~~then making him park somewhere quiet so you can suck him off~~
  * stargazing w/ him afterwards
  * getting home and making him watch what you want on tv with you in bed
  * falling asleep with the tv on, cuddled up to him
  * _“g’night, lemonpie, i love you”_ when he thinks you can’t hear him




End file.
